ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Destrier Beret
The notice at the top of the page is right, as the item isn't yet available in game. However since the item was just announced today I doubt that it actually is or has been located in the .DAT files yet; most likely it won't be added until the update on May 10th. Should there be an article for this item before it actually exists in the game? Nicolaus 16:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to check with one of them admins. I only vaguely remembered something about that this morning. More reason for me to go to sleep when I should - I can think straighter then. (-_-;) --Aerroenu 21:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) As the release has happened, the tag regarding ".DAT" file/Unobtainable is now correct. On May 16th, 2011 someone should remove the tag, as FINAL FANTASY XI Ultimate Collection Abyssea Edition will be available then and the item will be obtainable. Ruuki 06:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this item available for people who own all add-ons or expansions, or is it only available for those who purchase the FFXI Ultimate Collection Abyssea Edition? SquallLeonE 20:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *You can only get this item by purchasing the new download and entering the registration code on your profile. Enchantment seems to only be for the costume, latent is activated by being level 30 or lower. -Defiledsickness Increases skill gain rate Anyone done any testing to see if the "Increases skill gain rate" only applies to combat/magic skills or does it apply to crafting skills as well. Unlike the Prouesse Ring with specifically states "Increase combat skill gain rate," the beret doesn't specify any field of skills. I would also like to know if anyone has tested other skills for this effect. Does this item work on crafting skills? Thanks. --Burizado 15:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Level Sync If you have this and are above physical level 30, but in a level sync, does it still work? -- Peetave 19:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, it works under Level Sync just fine even if you were level 90 or something before level syncing. --Portalbox 01:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *The problem with that though is Level Sync will cap your skill levels so you won't gain anything anyway. -- Kuldin +2 MP Refresh below 50% Inaccurate While leveling both my RDM and SMN through Level Sync in Gusgen Mines, I noticed I was NOT getting the 2MP Refresh below 50% MP. Destrier Beret (+1 MP Refresh), Book Buff (+1 MP Refresh) added 2 MP Refresh in total above 50%. Below 50%, I had an extra 1 MP Refresh (total of 3) not from Destrier, but from Blood of the Vampyr Superkupower. If Destrier had truly given +2 MP Refresh below 50% MP, I'd have gained 4 MP per tick. It was more obviously noticable as a SMN synced at 18, where my Carbuncle and Fenrir costs were 3 MP per tick for perpetuation. I broke even as soon as I reached 50% MP and using Blood Pacts to bring my MP down further, I never gained the +1 MP Refresh I should have. I believe the person who tested it was also under the Blood of the Vampyr Superkupower. --External 23:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Code currently not working? I have talked to about 20 people who recently put there Reward codes and attached to characters but the Festive Moogles have not been giving the Berets, anyone else hear or confirm this? I can confirm this, as a victim of this unfortunate error... I'm a returning player: Andratan of Odin - 11:52 (GMT) - July 6th 2012. I put my code in today, and I was able to redeem my beret. The issue may have been fixed now. --Zelek (talk) 06:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC)